What if
by roxanne0910
Summary: A couple of one-shots about all kinds of questions and situations.
1. 1 Splinter at the ATM

… **Splinter got his money at an ATM**

 **A/n: I thought of this together with a friend. Thank you** **Natuurix** **! Here's the first one. We kept wondering where Splinter and the turtles get all the money to buy so many pizza's. Have fun reading!**

Splinter's P.O.V.

Looking at the safe I soon realized that we were almost out of money. With the lifestyle of my sons and I have I would say we have enough for two, maybe three days. I probably should get some from my secret bank account. While I'm walking through the dojo into our living room I realize I should check on my sons first. They've come back from patrol a few hours ago and went to bed, but I know some of them have 'unique' sleeping habits.

Entering the hall with my sons' rooms, I decide to check on my youngest one first. His room was at the begin of the hall so I was at his door rather quick. When I opened it, I was rather confused at first: instead of in his bed, my youngest son was sleeping on the floor next to it in a position that did not look comfortable. Also, Michelangelo seemed like he was suffering from a nightmare, as he was mumbling in his sleep of how "Pizzaface" got us all. I decided to grab a blanket and his favorite teddy bear and placed those items on or near him. I saw Michelangelo's expression turn as if his nightmare subsided for a nicer dream. He was mumbling about how he defeated this so called "Pizzaface". I chose to leave him there as to not wake him up and move on to the next bedroom. This one belonged to my temperamental son, Raphael. Although he does not appreciate anyone entering his room, I opened the door to check on him. I was greeted by loud snoring and I had to keep myself from covering my ears with my hands. The scene that I saw then was quite adorable. On his bed was my second oldest son sleeping and on his plastron was his pet turtle Spike. I wished I could let them sleep like that, but I was afraid that if Raphael would turn in his sleep, he would crush Spike. I picked up the little turtle and placed him in his terrarium with a leaf of lettuce. Then I went on and left his room. At the other side of the hall I encountered the door to the room of my eldest son. I knew I had to be very quiet and use ninja stealth as not to wake Leonardo, since he was a very light sleeper. I opened the door without making a sound and peeked inside the room. On his bed Leonardo had a peaceful slumber. I was about to close the door and move on, when I heard his voice: "Is anything wrong, sensei?" I opened the door some more and answered my son: "No Leonardo. Everything is fine. I'm just checking on you." Leonardo nodded in understanding. "You can skip Donnie's room. I think he's still in his lab" he said. I nodded and closed the door. While I was heading for the favorite room of my second youngest son, I heard mumbling in Michelangelo's room. I looked through the door which was still a bit open to see him chewing on his teddy bear and mumbling about pizza. Finally reaching the laboratory, Donatello was leaning backwards, having fallen asleep with a book on his face. I picked up the book to put it away and while I was doing that my son shifted and fell asleep on his desk. I picked up a blanket from the makeshift infirmary and dropped it over his shoulders. He mumbled: "Thank you, April" and then I saw the screensaver of his computer: it was a picture of our human friend April O'Neil. I shook my head at this. Oh Donatello, your love for this girl cannot happen. It is sadly not possible. I let him rest and thought this would be a good time to leave. I snuck out of the lair and stuck to the shadows like a true ninja. I knew the route through the sewers by heart and it didn't take long to reach the right manhole cover. I climbed the ladder and peaked outside to see if there were any humans out on the street. When I deemed the coast to be clear, I climbed out and headed for the ATM. I put the credit card inside and typed the code. When I was done, I noticed something I should have seen a lot sooner.

Someone's P.O.V.

This job is boring. Just watch security cameras and make sure there are no thieves robbing the ATM's. At least I'm not alone: Rob is here to accompany me. "Hey Jim." "Hmm?" "I'm gonna get some more coffee. Want some?" "Yeah sure, let me finish first" I said and I took a sip from my mug. I look at the video footage and suddenly I see something odd: a human sized rat using an ATM. I look at the mug in my hand and put it down. "Rob?" "Yeah?" "I think I'll better pass coffee this time."

 **A/n: What did you guys think? I tried to put some family fluff in it as well as some humor. I know Spike turned into Slash, but I thought it would be cute to put him in the story as well. There is also another reference which probably didn't go unnoticed by most of you. If you have any suggestions for a one-shot of this kind, let me know in the reviews.**


	2. 2 Donnie's helpdesk

… **Donnie had a helpdesk**

 **A/n:** **Natuurix** **and I thought about how funny this scenario could get. We wondered what Donnie would do if he got fed up with the others always bothering him while he was working on his newest invention. Have fun reading!**

Donnie's P.O.V.

I was working my newest project. I finished the blueprints yesterday and was eager to begin. "This new security system will help us scare away unwanted visitors. It will be soo much better than our old security system" I muttered to myself. I got to the camera's and was trying to improve it's night vision, when I heard someone entering my lab sounding very grumpy. "Donnie, the remote doesn't work" Raph said bluntly. I looked at the device and noticed it was slightly crushed. "Well I can see what the problem is" I said raising an eyebrow. "It didn't work before that" Raph retorted. "Did you check the batteries?" I asked. Suddenly, he looked nervous. "Y-yes. Of course." "You didn't, did you?" "No" Raph said defeated. I sighed. I could make the remote after I'm done, but then again: If I don't repair it now Raph will not leave me alone until it's fixed. "Fine Raph. I'll fix it. Just give me a sec" I said while getting my gear. It didn't take long to repair the poorly handled remote. Then I switched the batteries. "Done. It should work now, Raph." "Thanks Don" Raph said and he left.

When I put away the stuff I used for fixing the remote I got back to my own project. Where was I? Oh yeah, the night vision. Let's see, if I – "Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!" Oh help. I turned around to see a very excited brother. "What is it, Mikey?" "I've got the best idea ever in the history of ideas." He was waiting for me to ask him what, I could see it in his eyes. "What is your idea, Mikey?" I'm going to regret this, but the twinkle in his eyes is so cute. Who can say no to that? "Okay, so here it is:", Mikey said, "nunchucks that make comic book sounds when you hit someone. Can you imagine it: living like a comic book hero?" Is he serious? "Really Mikey? Nunchucks with sound effects?" "Yeah! That would be soo cool!" I've got to stop this. "Alright Mikey, I'll consider it." Mikey beamed at my answer. "Thanks D!" he said and left bouncing. His ideas are getting more and more ridiculous.

I better get back to work or else I'm never going to finish it. I've been interrupted twice today and I want to finish the night vision before patrol. I've only got a few hours left so I better get to it or I'll never get to it again. "Donnie?" Not again! I looked around and saw Leo trying to hide something behind his back. "What is it this time?" I asked annoyed. For some reason Leo finds a way to break thing over and over again. Without even trying to. He just touches it. Leo showed me what he was hiding before. "Seriously Leo? Again?" "I just wanted to make toast. I'm telling you: that thing hates me!" Leo defended himself. "Sure. That's what you say every time. Just give me the toaster, I'll make sure it works again so Mikey won't come beg me to make it. You know how he gets if he can't use everything in the kitchen." "Thanks Donnie. You're a lifesaver." "Yeah yeah. Just don't touch the toaster again please. That thing comes here on a weekly basis thanks to you." Leo blushed and left. I really got to find some way to make sure my brothers won't bother me while I work on something important.

Third person P.O.V

Mikey and Leo were sitting on the couch in the pit. Mikey was reading comics while Leo was watching his favorite show on TV: Space heroes. Raph was just beating up his dummy. Then they all heard weird sounds coming from Donnie's lab. "What is Donnie doing in there?" Raph asked. "Let's check it out" Mikey said excited. He got up from the couch and pulled Leo up too. Raph followed them to the lab. Inside they saw Donnie shoving a table across his lab. "What are you doing, D?" Mikey asked. Donnie didn't answer, but kept pushing the table until it was right beside the door. Then he walked away and pulled up a chair. He sat down and flipped a piece of paper that said: helpdesk. "How can I help you?" Donnie asked while he was leaning on the table with his hands folded, like a businessman. A second look at the table told the three brothers there was the sign with the word 'helpdesk' on it and two boxes. One was signed 'ideas' and the other one 'Mikey's ideas'. This was Donnie's way of making sure they wouldn't bother him anymore when he's busy.

 **A/n: That was it for this oneshot. Hope you like it! I have another idea that I thought of together with** **Natuurix** **so that one is up next. If you have some ideas, let me know in the comments and I'll take a look at them. Who knows? Maybe your idea will end up between these chapters.**


	3. 3 Mikey made a guide

… **Mikey made a guide**

 **A/n: Hey guys, I'm back with another "what if". When** **Natuurix** **and I thought of this story, we had soo much fun. We couldn't stop laughing. Have fun reading!**

Mikey was being sneaky lately. Donnie noticed he was hiding something from him. One day he saw Mikey put something under his bed. When he left, Donnie got the item from its hiding place. It was a book with the title: 'Mikey's guide on how to upgrade things'. Donnie took the book to his own room and opened it. It had one page, so you couldn't really call it a book, but Donnie read it anyway. This was what it said in orange ink:

1\. Find the object that needs an upgrade.

2\. Break the object.

3\. Take the now broken object to Donnie.

4\. Give Donnie an idea on how to make it better.

5\. Let Donnie fix and improve the object.

6\. The object has gotten an upgrade

After reading this Donnie thought about all the times Mikey must've used this guide. Donnie grabbed his personal purple pen and added a few extra steps.

7\. Call Raph.

8\. Tell Raph he is allowed to really injure the user of this guide.

Being satisfied with his work, Donnie put back the book. What he didn't see though was that Leo saw him in Mikey's room and decided to check it out. When he read Donnie's addition he decided to change one word of it. He got his own pen and crossed out the word 'really' and changed it to 'slightly'. Then he put the book back where it belonged.

[The end result]

1\. Find the object that needs an upgrade.

2\. Break the object.

3\. Take the now broken object to Donnie.

4\. Give Donnie an idea on how to make it better.

5\. Let Donnie fix and improve the object.

6\. The object has gotten an upgrade

7\. Call Raph.

8\. Tell Raph he is allowed to really injure the user of this guide.  
slightly

 **A/n: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I know I did making it. Too bad though that you can't see the colors and fonts I added. I hope the word slightly is under the word really, otherwise you just have to pretend it does. If you have an idea for the next 'what if', let me know in the comments and maybe you'll see your idea in this fanfic.**


End file.
